Ironic
by Maki Nirnaeth
Summary: ¡Qué irónico es todo esto! antes no te soportaba pero ahora.... ahora yo te... Roy x Ed
1. An old man

Ironic.

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola! Parece que no puedo dejarme estar cuando la inspiración me llega… como ahora… Acabo de cambiar mi wallpaper por uno de Edward… sale con una cara tan… adorable, tentadora y soñadora que mi enferma mente se lo imagino en las mil y una situaciones posibles…claro que me reservaré algunas para mi y mi almohada… y otras… las escribiré…_

_Pretendo que este fic sea al menos de 3 capítulos… Sé que es poco, pero soy de las personas que si la historia no le llega al fondo de su alma se aburre a la mitad del relato… así que comprenderán que no me gusta leer historias largas… ni menos escribirlas…_

_Pero intentaré hacer los capítulos largos…_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Ironic

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 1: An old man

Ha sido mucho tiempo, demasiado a lo que a él respecta, sin embargo ha sido un tiempo lleno de sorpresas y experiencias enriquecedoras para su corta edad.

Siempre ha sido independiente, desde antes que su madre falleciera, pero al unirse a la milicia se produjo un cambio interno profundo, Edward Elric quien con solo 12 años se convirtió en alquimista nacional no había conquistado el mundo…

Con la mutua convivencia, no tan agradable para el, su superior el coronel Roy Mustang paso a ser un elemento importante en su vida… y es que, todo sería tan oscuro sin su sarcasmo y sus burlas…

- Edward…

- …..

- Edward…

- …….

-ENANO!

- wuaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

- te vengo hablando hace más de media hora y tú no respondes…

Ed hizo una mueca al mayor sobándose al mismo tiempo los oídos haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado para luego acomodarse en el sillón en el que estaba antes de ser derribado por semejante grito.

Roy miraba divertido como el rubio se tragaba el enojo sin mucho resultado. Carraspeo un poco antes de ponerse serio otra vez; se acomodo en su humilde escritorio entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su mentón sobre las mismas.

- hagane-no, esta mañana nos han notificado nuevas noticias sobre la piedra filosofal… -haciendo una pequeña pausa- te llame para darte los detalles ya que esta será tu nueva misión…

- hmf… tal vez esto valga el prominente grito que me acaba de dar- mirándolo con sarcasmo- ¿a que hora debo partir?

- ve preparando tus cosas, partes mañana a primera hora…-levantándose para conducir a Ed a la salida- ¡ah Edward!

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think_

- Dígame taisa…

- Ten cuidado…

No hubo tiempo de replica puesto que la puerta se había cerrado dejándolo confundido… prefirió dirigirse al hotel donde él y Al estaba hospedándose. La soledad de las calles se hacía notar en cada paso que dada generando un nostálgico eco.

Pese a sus ganas de olvidar aquellas palabras, no hallaba forma de lograrlo… el nacimiento de este sentimiento lo absorbía en sobremanera.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures_

&&&&&

- Se ha puesto a llover… me pregunto si estará bien…

En las penumbras de su oficina observaba por la ventana con parsimonia como caían las gotas de agua cubriendo todo a su paso…

¿Por qué le había dicho aquello?

- que baka de mi parte…-mordiéndose el pulgar.-.

¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo? Unas ganas enormes de ver a Edward, de abrazarlo sin mediar en la reacción del joven… ganas de salir corriendo de la oficina y buscarlo por toda ciudad central si era necesario…

- Tal vez…. Tanto estar aquí me hace mal….

Sin comprenderlo bien, se encamino a la puerta tomando de paso su abrigo y salio del cuartel.

Una sensación de angustia mezclada con anhelo lo invadió de la cabeza a los pies, por más que caminaba no lograba encontrar esa añorada cabellera rubia.

-Rayos! ¿Dónde estas?

La desesperación a cada instante se apoderaba de él, las calles se le hacían cada vez más interminables y del rubio ni la sombra y para colmo la lluvia no cesaba haciéndose a cada minuto más fuerte…

-Ed….

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think_

-qué irónico… hoy en la mañana le grito y ahora tengo ganas de encontrarlo…-suspirando- es su culpa por ser tan enano!

- ¿mi culpa?

-eh?...-volteándose- Edward…

- perdóneme la vida por ser tan enano taisa…-visiblemente molesto-.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte, además no tenía ni idea que estabas detrás de mí…-sonriéndole con nerviosismo-.

-sí, sí, como diga…- "¿qué le pasa? Está actuando raro….generalmente aun estaría molestándome, pero no lo esta haciendo…"- por cierto, ¿para qué me buscaba, más con este clima?

- Este… lo que sucede es que –nervioso- se me olvido decirte la hora en que tu tren saldrá, si eso era….-"rayos, no se me ocurre nada mejor que decir…"-.

- Pero… taisa, si fuera por eso hubiese llamado al hotel, cuando llegue a central le deje el número de la habitación, no tenia motivos para salir con este clima a buscarme…

- bueno… es mejor decirlo en persona…- "que me parta un rayo, por favor"

-ajá… ¿eso era todo taisa?- "hay algo que me esconde…"-.

- eh… si…era todo Edward…

- Hmm? ¿Me llamo Edward?-arqueando una ceja-

- este…

- ¿le sucede algo taisa?- "¿qué te pasa Roy? Me empiezo a preocupar…"- usted siempre me llama "hagane-no"

"_ya no aguanto"_

- Edward! acércate

-¿qué?

- ¡que te acerques!

Ed se acerco dudoso y a paso lento, mas cuando se hubo cerca del coronel busco su mirada pero esta estaba tapada por los mechones azabaches que cubrían su cabeza. Aguardo pacientemente pero Roy parecía no reaccionar, opto por depositar su mano hecha de automail en su hombro… sin darse cuenta que unos brazos lo envolvían cuidadosamente para estrecharlo con fuerza

- Escúchame Edward… yo te quiero…

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures_

Edward hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Roy acercando sus labios a su oído…

-yo también…Roy

La lluvia continuaba cayendo inclemente sobre ciudad central… penetrando todo a su paso…excepto… a estos dos corazones

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...dontcha think  
A little too ironic...and yeah I really do think...

It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought...it figures

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Notas de la Autora: **_volvi a las andanzas XD…Quisiera aclarar que la cancion que use es de Alanis Morissette, titulada "Ironic"_

_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_Fic dedicado a Ede (lovelessgirl86)_

_Con cariño para ti manis_


	2. And isn't it ironicdontcha think

Ironic

**Notas de la Autora: **_Hola... tiempo sin actualizar... siento mucho la tardanza... _

_Siento también no tener aun cabeza para continuar "El precio de un Anhelo"_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ironic

By Maki

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 2: _And isn't it ironic...dontcha think_

Aun sentía sus brazos, acariciando con dulzura su espalda, sentía esa necesidad de estar pegado a él para asi no enfrentar al mundo ni a nadie... Quiso perderse en ellos, para asi nunca separarse de Roy... para asi nunca tener que hacerse el fuerte por no tener con quien compartir la debilidad...

El mayor beso su cabeza sin detener la caricia mientras una mano suya bajaba en busca de la del pequeño.

La enguantada mano enlaza sus dedos a los dedos humanos del fullmetal quien con fuerza propina el agarre...

- Deberíamos irnos de aquí... nos vamos a resfriar...

- si... –dijo el rubio desperezándose- tienes razón...

Sus manos seguían unidas mientras caminaban en busca de algún sitio tejado, Roy aun tenia cosas que decir.

Las calles vacías, los perros vagos buscando refugio y ese crepitar del agua en contacto con los techos de las humildes casas hablaron por un tiempo, él quiso decir algo, pero la mirada dorada le daba a entender que las palabras sobraban por ahora...

Encontraron un sitio tejado con bancas simulando a una pequeña plaza, Ed con una sonrisa le dio a entender se sentaran allá, Roy asintió con una sonrisa. Una vez sentados, el rubio se acomodo en el regazo de Roy quien complacido lo arrulla...

- ¿hace cuanto?

- ¿qué?

- hace cuanto que me quieres... - murmuro el rubio...

- no lo sé... creo que desde que te vi, solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora...

- ¿qué te hizo darte cuenta? - dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del militar, disfrutando el abrazo-.

- el ver lo peligrosa que se ha vuelto tu búsqueda... el riesgo que corres, ¿crees que no me angustie cuando te enfrentaste a Scar?

-hmpf... – dijo soltando una risita- Coronel, veo que se ha vuelto algo sentimental... – levantando el rostro con una sonrisa.

-supongo que si... la culpa la tiene cierto enano rubio...

- si, un enano que te quiere aunque le cueste aceptarlo... – dijo Ed encarándolo.

Silencio.

Un gato maullando.

Autos acercándose.

Y la nariz de Roy acariciándose con la de Ed...

- ¿por qué te cuesta aceptarlo?-dijo en un susurro generando un poco de vaho debido al frío que hacia.

- porque el que te quiera solo significará el tener que compartirte... y no quiero eso...

- ¿compartirme?- pregunto acercándose más a los labios del joven alquimista.

- si... con todas las mujeres a las que le coqueteas y... en especial con la teniente Hawkeye... – frenado sus labios con su dedo incide metálico-.

- ¿qué tiene que ver la teniente? – dijo algo molesto porque el rubio detuviese su intento de besarlo-.

- ¿es que no te das cuenta casanova?, la teniente está enamorada de ti...

Roy arqueo una ceja, ¿Riza Hawkeye enamorada de él? Aquello sonaba muy lejano a lo que él consideraba real pero, al ver la expresión en la cara de Edward supo que él no estaba bromeando.

- ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que es así? –pregunto más por agregar que porque dudase-.

- ¿Nunca te has fijado en como te mira cuando estas trabajando?- inquirió el rubio – ¿nunca te has preguntado el porque te cuida tanto? ¿nun-.

- Ya es suficiente, ya entendí - tapándole la boca- pero ¿qué quieres que haya yo?

- que le hagas entender que estás conmigo, detesto compartir...- sacando la mano de Roy de su boca-.

Roy se sonrió divertido, ¿asi qué el enano era celosillo? Pues eso le hacia mucha gracia y es más, le daban ganas de ver al enano montando un berrinche-.

- está bien, la enfrentaré – acercándose a su boca – pero si no logro convencerla de ello no será mi culpa ser tan irresistible- rozando nuevamente su nariz con la de Ed.

Pajaritos, estrellitas y quizá la vía láctea se le vinieron encima al coronel al recibir un puñetazo cortesía de Ed, quien molesto se levanta de la banca dispuesto a irse. Roy se levanto como pudo y lo tomo del brazo para impedirle la partida mas el fullmetal se volteo lleno de indignación.

- creí que lo que habías dicho iba en serio, pero me equivoque – jalando su brazo para liberarse- olvida lo que te dije... puedes seguir siendo un estúpido mujeriego... – dándole la espalda y reanudando el paso-.

- no, espera- tomándolo de los hombros – Ed, lo que te dije va en serio... – lo voltea para verlo nuevamente – Edward... no me importa Riza... me importas tú... te quiero a ti...

Esa profunda mirada dorada sen centro en los ojos del mayor escrudiñando un posible engaño, pero era tan sincera su mirada, tan tierna, tan llena de verdad que solo pudo relajar sus facciones y mirarle cariñosamente...

- ¿de verdad?- dijo en un susurro-.

- de verdad... –acercándose lentamente a el- de verdad... -abrazándolo dulcemente-.

Entonces su nariz volvió a crear contacto con la del menor quien soltó una risita queda, Roy siguió disfrutando de ese tacto frotando suavemente su nariz contra las sonrojadas mejillas de Ed. Ambos cerraron los ojos solo para poder sentirse mejor, el rubio froto su mejilla con la nívea mejilla del mayor en un intento de mostrar que también podía darle cariño. Los pálidos labios del coronel sustituyeron su nariz besando las mejillas y los párpados del fullmetal a lo que este suspira, abrió los ojos solo para descubrir cuan cerca estaban los labios de Roy de los suyos. Se sonrojo furiosamente, carraspeando un poco.

- ¿qué?-pregunto el mayor con cara de "¿qué hice mal?"

-esto... yo –desviándole la mirada- preferiría esperar un poco... hasta que arregles los asuntos con la teniente...

-pero Ed...

- Roy... estimo mucho a la teniente... no quiera que me odiara por esto...

Suspiro resignado.

- de acuerdo... hablaré mañana con ella... –acariciándole la mejilla – pero después que esto este solucionado... no te podrás escapar de mí...

-baka- sonrojadísimo al máximo-.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El tren se movía a una velocidad prudente, el joven Elric se encontraba en uno de los cinco vagones que conformaba el expreso a Rushvalley, había recibido una llamada de Winry pidiéndole que le comprase algunos materiales porque venia siendo hora de la mantención de su automail. Aun recordaba los gritos que le dio por el teléfono cuando le dijo que no quería ir a Rushvalley...

"_Win no cambiará... siempre termina hablando de automail..."_

Se soba la cabeza al recordar a su querida amiga de infancia con una llave inglesa cada vez que se burlaba de su afición.

"_Algún día le haré pedazos esa llave inglesa... "_

Pero entonces lo recordó. Ambos de niños junto a Alphonse jugando por las praderas del pueblito de Rizembool, sin preocupaciones ni tristezas... Luego recordó a una alegre Winry mostrándole por primera vez la famosa herramienta

"_mi papa me la dio, me dijo que con ella seria una gran mecánica..."_

Sonrió al recordar ese día. Para su amiga esa llave valía mas porque su padre se la había dado que por el hecho de ser una herramienta que le seria útil a futuro... pero, ¿qué tenia valor para él? ¿La compañía de su hermano? Si, la tenia, era su único hermano y lo quería muchísimo... pero debía ser algo más... si, lo sabia que había algo más...

_Roy Mustang... el flame Alchemist_

Sonrió al instante y las imágenes de lo que había acontecido ayer bajo la lluvia lo hacían volar sin necesidad de tener alas. Tenia suerte de que Al no estuviese con él, puesto que de seguro le preguntaría si se siente bien y Ed no quería preocuparlo.

La bocina del tren sonó anunciando la llegada a Rushvalley, Edward fue el primero que se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta y bajarse del tren... lo que menos quería era alargar su estadía en Rushvalley.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La oficina estaba silenciosa. El viento esporádicamente levantaba la fina cortina de satín escarlata, al fondo una montaña cubierta en la copa por la azucarada nieve... primavera... es imposible no ver la belleza que trae consigo.

Roy Mustang había aventado a un rincón del escritorio su papeleo diario hace solo unos minutos atrás. Aun no sabía cómo hablarle a la Lieutenant sobre sus sentimientos por Edward ni como decirle que no esperase nada de él.

"_No es nada fácil..."_

Pero le había prometido a Ed que lo haría, de esa forma él rubio no tendría excusas para no dejarse querer y él tendría el camino libre para hacerle lo que se le viniese en gana.

"_Lo haré mío..."_

Entonces se encontró soñando despierto. ¿cómo sería besar a Ed? ¿cómo sería tocarlo, acariciarlo y sentirse en su interior...? Lo vio sonrojado, entregado... imagino la suavidad de sus labios, la tersura de su piel morena... su voz regalándole un "Te quiero"... Simplemente maravilloso... y es que no pensaba en besar a Edward y llevárselo a la cama, lo que quería era amarlo con todo, sentirlo cerca, mirarlo a los ojos y abrazarlo, besarlo... regalarle caricias, susurrarle cositas al oírlo, hacerlo reír...

-Coronel...

Sacudió su cabeza para volver al mundo real, en el visillo de la puerta estaba Riza Hawkeye mirándolo profundamente con sus ojos avellanados destellando al máximo... fue ahí cuando lo comprendió...

" _¿es que no te das cuenta casanova?, la teniente está enamorada de ti... "_

"_- ¿Nunca te has fijado en como te mira cuando estas trabajando?"_

"_¿nunca te has preguntado el porque te cuida tanto?...?"_

Claro, Edward tenía razón... ¿por qué no lo vio antes? Es lo mismo que él había estado haciendo con Edward: observándolo a cada instante, cuidándolo en silencio... entonces, ¿por qué no lo pudo ver?...

Porque esta enamorado... al igual que Riza lo estaba de él

Roy se levanto del cómodo sillón y se acerco al umbral de la puerta. Riza seguía mirándolo sin inmutarse, sin moverse de su sitio. Una vez cerca de la teniente la miro a los ojos, buscando palabras para decirle que lo perdonará... por no poder amarla, por amar profundamente a Edward.

La rubia lo abrazo, situando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, escondiendo su rostro para no ver un posible rechazo. Roy correspondió al abrazo suspirando pesadamente, esto estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que pensaba.

- Taisa... yo...

Roy trataba de apartarla pero la Lieutenant se aferraba más fuerte, asfixiándole un poco.

- Riza... yo... tengo que decirte algo. Yo estoy...

La teniente se separo del moreno para verlo a la cara con la esperanza a punto de esfumarse de sus manos. La cara de Roy no hizo más que angustiarla, sofocarla ... comenzando a sollozar. El taisa tomo sus mejillas para mirarla mejor, secándole las escasas lagrimas que habían salido de sus tristes ojos.

- Riza... yo te estimo mucho... pero... estoy enamorado de otra persona...

Un golpe duro. Una espina clavándose en su interior, amenazando con introducirse cada vez más en su desquebrajado corazón. Quiso apartarse, mandar todo al diablo y no volver a saber de Roy Mustang en su vida pero el flame Alchemist le evito la huida.

-Riza, por favor...

- no siga taisa, todo esta claro para mi...

- nunca supe hasta ahora lo que sentías por mi... nunca quise hacerte ilusiones... nunca quise lastimarte...

- ¿y que más da taisa? Al final me ha lastimado igual... – calmando un poco sus sollozos – ¿quien es?

- eso no importa...

- claro que si, quiero saber quien mato mis ilusiones – tirando de la chaqueta azul del moreno- dígamelo!

" _Roy... estimo mucho a la teniente... no quiera que me odiara por esto..."_

Cerro los ojos. Imagino la cara de Ed al saber que la teniente le guardaba remordimiento por ser correspondido por él... no le gusto. Imaginarse esos hermosos ojos nublados por la tristeza otra vez lo descompensaba, lo deprimía... lo mataba... No lo quería, no quería que pasase eso.

- Edward... es Edward... lo amo... –abriendo los ojos – El me pidió que hablara contigo antes de empezar una relación conmigo porque sabia de tus sentimientos y no le parecía justo para ti...

Riza se quedo callada. Miro por ultima vez al hombre que había amado todos estos años. Se le acerco y dando un beso en la mejilla le dijo adiós.

- Que sea muy feliz Taisa...

Sin más salió de la oficina con un suave cierra de la puerta. Roy quedo estático en el umbral...

- lo siento Riza...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Notas de la Autora: **_saquen pañuelos!_

_Me dio pena la escena Riza x Roy... en mi opinión la Lieutenant es una gran mujer que siempre a apoyado a Roy. No le tengo rabia ni nada, es más me simpatiza mucho, pero como este fic es Roy x Ed tengo que hacerla sufrir... en el juego del amor siempre hay uno que termina sufriendo..._

_Ahora esta libre el camino para Ed (wuiiiii!) Asi que en el próximo capitulo comienza el romance meloso (sonrisa)_

_Ojala les guste este capitulo, dejen review!_

_Saludos!_

_Maki_

_30 enero 2007_


End file.
